Enough
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: She couldn't take any of this any more. It had to stop. Enough is enough.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Enough**

Hermione came into her and her boyfriend's apartment, turning on the lights as she entered and shut the door behind her. It's been a long day for her. Working all day and even had a fight with her boyfriend. A really physical fight.

She walked to the bathroom to look at the big mirror behind the sink, dropping her purse onto the table as she went. When she entered the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror, looking closely at herself. She lifted off her long sleeve shirt and revealed a red spaghetti strap shirt that went to her midriff. You can see all the bruises on her body, her arms, and waist and even, though you couldn't see it because of the makeup, her face was bruised.

Leaning over the sink, she turned on the faucet and splashed water onto her face. She looked at her face when she lifted her head up from the sink and saw tiredness, despair and anger. Nobody knows about her personal life. Nobody knows what goes on between her and her boyfriend, not even her closest friends Harry and Ron. She bit onto her lip as she remembered what happened. Her earlier fight with her boyfriend…

_A slap across the face landed on Hermione, causing her to stumble and land on the floor. Her hand instinctively went to her face as she faced her raging boyfriend, her eyes flaring anger in them. This wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be her last. Things would usually end up like this all the time. Her boyfriend usually went into rage and then he would hit her, causing her to get into anger. Sure, she'd fight back to defend herself when they started to use their magic, but then once he starts using fists she hardly stood a chance. _

_She should've known better than to be with one of the Death Eaters from one of Voldemort's many followers. She should've known better, but she didn't and couldn't help it._

"_You stupid filthy little mudblood! You are going to have to watch what you say to me!" He roared, anger and rage filling his body. "Now, filthy mudblood, get up."_

_Hermione just glared at him and refused to do as he commanded. She was not a dog, she was his girlfriend and she would not act like a dog. She has learned better than to follow his every command and has learned to fend for herself against him in case she needed to. This has made her stronger in many ways._

"_I said get up, wench!" He roared again when he noticed she refused to budge. He roughly grabbed onto her hair and pulled her to her feet just as rough, causing her to wince in pain. Though, she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't dare to scream because she knew he would want to hear her scream for his own personal pleasure. She'd rather not know why he likes to hear her scream, that's for sure._

_He leaned down to her ear and whispers, "Stupid mudblood." Then he kissed her ear._

"_Why?" She asked, her voice barely audible._

_She never received an answer because he just started to hit her again as she struggled to keep her ground against the guy she loved._

A tear fell as she came back to reality and walked to the room she shared with him. In there she started to pack her things. It's for the best. She knew she had to leave even if she does love him, but with the way things are there's no way she'd stay any longer. After she finished packing she started to walk out, not even bothering to grab her picture of the two together. There was no need to. She'd remember through the nightmares.

Hermione grabbed her purse as she walked to the door and opened it only to find her blonde lover before her. They stood there for a minute, looking at each other's eyes until her lover stepped aside and let her through.

She started to walk down the hall until she got to the end and stopped, turning to where her lover was standing down the hall. "Goodbye, Draco." She whispered quietly and then left out of his sight. Draco just going into the apartment.

Enough is enough, that's all there is to it…

They were done.

* * *

End of one-shot. Could be a lot better, but what can you do with an amateur? This was my first DracoxHermione fic. One thing you need to do now is…

REVIEW!


End file.
